The Lady Of The Lake: Behind the Scenes
by Miss M Cricket
Summary: These are the Behind the Scenes drabbles and deleted scenes from The Lady of the Lake, as requested by reviewers. Including: Finnick the mentor, the explosion at the Cornucopia from Darrien's POV, Haymitch and Deccia partying at the wedding, and many more to come!
1. Finnick the Mentor (Finnick)

**The Lady of the Lake: Behind the Scenes**

_So here are some of the drabbles requested by my gorgeous reviewers for scenes behind those of Lady of the Lake._

_The drabbles can involve any character at any moment in the story, and feel free to request one here if there is a moment you would particularly like to read about._

* * *

_CatoSkyOBSESSED requested "Some Finnick watching the Games…"_

**_This drabble is set during the events of Chapter 10, featuring Finnick Odair freaking out ab__out Sky's actions, and Mags being practical._**

* * *

"She's trying to kill me!"

The door had just opened to allow Mags into the District 4 control room, leaving the reception hall where Sponsors of the District 4 Tributes could gather, eat fine food and wine and discuss the Tributes they were sponsoring. She had seen up on the screens, situated throughout the opulent room that Sky had managed to drag Cato all the way back to her Cave.

Darrien was in the lake at the moment, slathering mud on his stingers and listening to the girl from 2 growling about all the disembowelling she would do when she got her hands on the girl from 12.

Mags discreetly excused herself from the reception and headed back into the actual control room, where Finnick was pacing up and down, raking his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Do you see?" he pointed dramatically at the screen before him, where Sky got Cato settled before heading back out into the world, "She took him HOME with her? Like he was an injured puppy! HE IS NOT AN INJURED PUPPY!"

He threw himself down into his chair and let his head fall on his arms, cushioned on the desk with a thump. A dramatic fake sob left him and Mags rolled her eyes.

"Stop that." She scolded him, "You knew she didn't have the killer instinct."

"There is killer instinct and then there is taking the killer instinct personified home with you," Finnick wails, one hand coming up to flail wildly once more. Mags discreetly removed the mug of coffee from next to him. He'd go crazier if he spilt coffee all over his controls and wasn't able to do anything.

"She's safe for the moment." Mags soothed, patting his head lightly, "Besides, the boy fancies her. He won't kill her now."

"But she'll have given away her hideout!" Finnick moaned, "Do you know how perfect that cave is for her? Seriously?"

"I know Finnick, but she's being Sky. You can't expect her to act like someone else now."

"I was hoping that red head would rub off on her." Finnick sat up, glaring at the screen again where his Tribute was listening in on the Careers talking about Cato, "She's so practical it hurts."

"Stop that." Mags flicked his ear gently, "You did not think that. Sky is who she is and you love that about her. You'd be sad if she became all mercenary."

"She's killing me Mags…" Finnick turned his best puppy eyes on her, "I'm going to go grey like you, before my time."

"You're a overgrown child Finnick Odair." She flicked him once more, "And a bratty one at that. Now…go away and find some sponsors to help your Tribute. I think her move got quite a bit of attention…people were entering the hall when I was leaving."

"You're so mean to me." Finnick stood and moved away as Mags took her seat in front of Darrien's panel, watching her Tribute and the one from 1 kissing gently. Finnick watched for a moment too and then he kissed the top of Mags head, "Call me if anything happens."

And then he headed out to the reception hall.

* * *

_You're killing me here sweet cheeks. If he kills you I'm never talking to you again. Keep him warm – F_

"She's right," Mags informed him, amused despite herself, "You are still a complete ass."

"I hate you both." Finnick drawled back, watching Sky gently wrap Cato up in her blanket, "But I hope she knows what she's doing…"

The two mentors sit in silence, just watching their Tributes, waiting for something to unfold.

* * *

_**NEXT: Darrien's POV during the explosion at the Cornucopia (Chapter 12)**_


	2. May The Waves Carry You Home (Darrien)

**The Lady of the Lake: Behind the Scenes**

_This drabble was requested by Reviewer08, and also by another reviewer who wanted to see Darrien's POV of the scene at the cornucopia. _

**_WARNING: Character Death_**

_This chapter features Darrien's POV, and is based on the events from Chapter 12_

* * *

**May the Waves Carry You Home**

It's Marvel who spots the smoke curling up above the trees.

"Hey guys! Guys! Look," his voice breaks my concentration, and I look up from my task.

I'd noticed that morning that my long knife was getting blunter, and since the Gamemakers had been so kind to provide a whetstone, I found little reason for it to remain that way. So I'm sharpening it, except now I can see the thick smoke in the clear sky.

Instantly our group rushes around, gathering weapons and gear before assembling, a bright eyed pack of hunters, ready to go looking for the prey, so foolish to attract attention.

The others bicker over the boy from 3, Marvel wants him to stay put and guard but Cato says the whole point of the booby trap is to be able to leave the camp unguarded.

I tune them out, watching the smoke with a small frown.

Why a fire? Why now in the middle of the day? It doesn't make sense, but it's still worth checking out I suppose.

"Darrien," Marvel nudges me and I blink, realising the pack is moving. I fall into step beside him and smile slightly at his eagerness, "Cato says it's my turn, when we find the Tribute." Marvel boasts, bounding eagerly beside me, "You'll get to see me in action."

I chuckle.

"I've seen you in action remember? The bloodbath?"

"That's different," Marvel waves a hand, "This time, you'll get to admire what I'm doing. Who do you reckon it is anyway?"

Anyone but Sky, I think, stomach clenching, anyone but her. I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch Marvel spear Sky. But Sky isn't so foolish, not to light a fire with that much smoke.

"No idea man," I shrug, "Maybe the little girl from 11?"

"Ergh, that's no fun." Marvel pulls a face, "I hope it's 12, either of them. That'd be a good kill."

I wasn't going to dispute that, at least not in regards to the Girl on Fire. Those Tracker-Jackers had hurt like hell. I wouldn't mourn her loss.

I'd be a little more wary about killing Peeta though. He'd been pack…until he chose the girl he loved over us.

I could understand. Sky isn't the love of my life, she's my sister, but I'd choose her too if Cato was standing over her, ready to kill her.

The pace picks up as we approach the fire, until we tumble out into a clearing, to be faced with a large fire, built up and lit.

"What the fuck?" Cato mutters, saying what we're all thinking, as he walks forward.

My instincts are jangling.

It's a set up, a trap.

There is a lot of green there on that fire, it was meant to smoke, which means someone wanted us here…lured away…

From camp.

"Fuck…" I hiss and turn on my heel bolting back towards the camp, ignoring Marvel's confused call of my name or Cato's shout.

I know I'm right, and soon enough they'll figure it out too and then they'll be behind me. But I have to get there first.

What if it's Sky…?

I have a head start and I'm naturally faster than the others, especially over distance. Cato's too heavy, Marvel too easily distracted, and Clove is a sprinter. I have time…I have to have time.

I break into the clearing and my gut lurches because there she is, my Sky, hovering at the edge of the ring of mines.

She's turning, swinging around, to run across the clearing, but she hasn't seen me yet, she doesn't know the danger she's in.

If they see her they'll hunt her down! I can't let that happen!

"Sky!" I shout, waving at her wildly, twisting around to look back at the forest behind me, and checking to see if I can see the Careers "Go! Go!"

If they see her they'll hunt her, unless I can hold them off. Like Peeta did for his girl. So I keep running, running towards her.

But Sky has skidded to a stop and instead of sprinting out of sight, she's twisting, looking around, looking terrified.

"No!" she screams it, stumbling towards me, her arm reaching out as though to ward something off and then pain punches into my left side, my shoulder, my chest. The world spins and I reach out, finding the ground as the pain flares. I push up, blinking through the sensation to try and find Sky.

To find who shot the arrow through my shoulder.

Glimmer had the bow…which means…

"DARRIEN!"

I can't finish the thought, as suddenly I'm blasted back off my feet, hitting the grass and hard earth with a whump. For a second I'm dazed, and then…

It's agony, blinding hot agony and I scream. I scream as loud as I can, even though the sound is murky in my ears. I can't see, I can't feel anything other than the sheer lightning pain that burns through me, that sears through my body.

I can't take this!

I don't know how long it is, how many scorching pain heartbeats it takes before Sky, battered, bruised Sky, her arms red raw with burns and her face wet with tears, suddenly appears above me. She's crying, wrenching sobs that shake her frame as her hands smooth my hair, brush my cheeks.

"Darrien," I can barely hear her, "Darrien…"

I try to focus, try to find the words when suddenly another face looms above me and Sky rears back, slashing out like a wildcat, a frightened, hurt animal, trapped. Cato just looks at her, his face unreadable, but he doesn't reach for his sword, even as her eyes well with tears once more, the knife falling from nerveless fingers.

And then suddenly someone else is there, and it's Marvel, my Marvel, pale and drawn but Marvel…he's here.

His hands cup my face, the hazel green eyes fevered as he clutches at me.

""You can't leave me like this," Marvel sounds tortured, tears leaking down his cheeks as he grits his teeth furiously, trying to hold it in, "You can't leave me here like this Darrien! You promised!" His voice breaks on the 'promised' unable to hide the pain that he's feeling, the agony of impending loss. "You promised!"

Everything is clearing, even the pain is numbing and I take a moment to glance down.

I wish I hadn't…but the huge, sharp chunk of metal that has destroyed my stomach is cold and final.

I'm dying.

"It's a promise…I can't keep." I say it softly, amazed by how calm it sounds, "Marvel…"

"No." He's feverish, determined as he looks up into the sky, screaming up at the sponsors, the people watching "No! I'll save you. I'll do anything! Please!"

Nothing happens, not even a breath of wind and Marvel's face, his beloved face, crumples.

"Please…" he whispers brokenly.

"Marvel… it was never going to work…" I force my arm to move, to hold his arm gently.

"Don't say that…" his mouth finds mine, the sweet taste of him familiar and comforting, even as I know that soon enough comfort won't matter anymore, "Don't say that, I'm going to save you."

"Cato…" I know he's still here, and sure enough, the next second he's there, handsome face set in lines of stone, "Cato…I need to speak to Sky…take him away from here…please…."

"No! Darrien!" I can hear them fighting as Cato hauls him away, and I have to look away, to look at Sky, who is still shaking with the force of her tears. She looks wretched, torn apart, and I force myself to smile, to try and comfort her.

My poor Sky.

I wish she hadn't had to see this.

"Sweet Sky…"

"Please don't go…" her voice is choked, thick, "Please Darrien…."

It hurts, knowing that I'm abandoning her now, now when she needs me most.

"I've…protected you…as best I could. I just…wanted you to be safe."

A cough wracks through me, and pain blossoms, sharp and ugly. There is darkness now, faintly at the rims of my vision.

"I am…Darrien I…" she is trying to gather herself, but she can't and tears flow down her cheeks again.

Gently I tug her down, and she understands, as she always does, cuddling into me, fitting against me perfectly, like Marvel did. My two loves….I'm abandoning them both.

"Come here," I kiss her hair and smile sadly, breathing in the scent of her hair. She smells like water…"You're the sister I always wish I'd had."

"You're my brother. The best brother I could ever want. Darrien…"

My throat closes up and I know I have to tell her, to let her know how I feel, so she knows I'll always be with her, caring.

"I love you…I always will Sky…" but I can't go on, the cough returning and making my vision swim. I can't die yet, I haven't…I need… "Marvel…."

"Marvel!" Sky's voice calls out, and my heart clenches in gratefulness to her. Even now, even now in the end, she knows…she understands.

"Darrien!" Marvel's mouth finds mine again, and it's like being grounded, stopped from floating away, which is all I want right now. But I have to…I have to say goodbye.

"Come on," I hear distantly, aware vaguely of Cato lifting Sky, carrying her away. For a moment my eyes meet his, and I see the way he holds her, careful, gentle.

And it's now, in the end that I understand.

He will protect her.

Then they are gone, and I can focus on Marvel, my Marvel. Gently I press a leather band into his hands.

It's simple, barely even worth keeping, it's so worn. But my father gave it to me, and the ring looped there, it's my mothers.

"Here," I cough again, and I feel wetness dribble out of my mouth and Marvel gently wiping it away, "Please…take this."

"I can't take your token…" Marvel's face crumples, "You're not going to die."

"You know…that's not true."

"Darrien," he looks stubborn, but I know…I know…the darkness is closing around me.

"I love you," I whisper, closing my eyes, "I love you so much…thank you…"

"Don't…" he chokes it out, "Don't…"

"Marvel…please….the metal…?"

He didn't study the survival stations. And I feel bad for tricking him.

He doesn't know that when he pulls it out…I'll bleed out in less than half a minute.

I feel it slide out of me, and then Marvel's lips find mine.

"Is that better?" he asks me, as the darkness closes in.

I feel my lips curl up in a smile, "May the waves carry you home Marvel…." I whisper, and then…

I know no more.

* * *

_**NEXT: Haymitch and Deccia at the District 2 Victor's Feast**_


	3. Sand Between Your Toes (HaymitchDeccia)

**The Lady of the Lake: Behind the Scenes**

_So here we are with Drabble number 3!_**  
**

_This is a happier one to last time, no dying in this one, only two prickly people deciding that yeah...actually...they kind of like one another. Sorry if you don't like Haycia/Haccia (Can't decide which), this chapter is alllll that pairing._

_**Prompt**: Haymitch and Deccia at the Feast/Wedding._

_The Feast interactions had been pretty set out, drinking until passing out and then hungover snowball the next day. But the wedding...that was open...apart from the insult dancing._

_This chapter features Haymitch and Deccia getting a bit romantic in the wake of the wedding. This is set during the events of Chapter 31_

_Review Responses are at the end of the Chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sand Between Your Toes**

It was her baby brother's wedding day.

It had been a beautiful ceremony, even she could admit that, and Cato looked genuinely happy standing up there, holding his bride's hand and reciting his vows. She was happy for him, despite what he might think, and she did want him to be happy generally, despite what others might think.

The thing was, Cato was almost ten years younger than her. He'd only just been beginning his Tribute training when she was standing for her chance to be a Tribute. She remembered him as an intense, frowning little baby. It was hard to reconcile the memory of her bratty little brother, and the man standing there being married.

And then she had to remind herself that yes, he was young, but he'd seen and done things that aged him, matured him, beyond his years. In some ways the Games had even been good for him. Although she was sure that that was in large part down to the young woman standing beside him.

With the Hunger Games hanging over everyone, people tended to marry young, reminded of their mortality by watching other people your age, and younger, being slaughtered in droves every year. The comfort of another living being was something craved, and she could understand that.

The problem was that most men found a woman like her…well, they didn't exactly look at her and think, 'that's the mother of my heirs'. And most of the time she was fucking thankful they didn't! She was never going to be a good housewife, or someone who tended to domestic things.

District 2 valued strength, but men liked to feel protective and dominant, especially District 2 men, especially District 2 men that trained as Tributes. Cato was an excellent example of that. And his affection for Sky…well…no one was ever going to say Deccia was like Sky. Sky was…unusual.

Anyway basically it boiled down to the fact most guys were scared as fuck of her.

Whatever, bunch of pussies really. All 'I'm a man hooah' and waving their swords around like feather dusters. Show them someone with a pair of breasts however, and who can kick their ass, and they run off…their little dicks all shrivelled up with fright.

Pathetic.

"Fuck I'm feeling all hormonal and shit," she griped to Enobaria sitting beside her, and the other woman smirked faintly, "Weddings are evil."

"Feeling your age?" Enobaria teased arching one dark brow at her friend. "How do you think I feel? Cato's a puppy, and I'm even older than you for god's sake."

"Three years," Deccia reminded her chuckling softly, "Just three years."

"Whatever, I'm on the other side of thirty to you. And I have these," she tapped her sharpened, dagger like teeth. They did give her a bit of a feral look, Deccia had to admit, "Most guys piss themselves if I smile at them."

"Maybe they think you'll eat them if they shag you," Deccia pointed out, "All black widow style."

"Tempting…" Enobaria drawled, but was interrupted from continuing by Haymitch Abernathy flopping down into the seat beside Deccia.

"You mean men aren't drawn to your sparkling personality Enobaria?" he gave her an insincere smile, "I'm stunned. Floored." He then looked at Deccia and nodded, "2."

"Beanstalk," Deccia greeted back, and Enobaria rolled her eyes.

"And on that note…before you two decide to drink the entire party dry. I'm getting a bottle of wine."

The two of them watched her go, Haymitch a little more mournfully than Deccia, as he sipped the drink in his hand. A drink that looked suspiciously like water…

"Peeta's banned me from drinking," he muttered, at her questioning look "The kid's a menace. Has me running, jumping, leaping and lunging like I'm supposed to be a kid again. Katniss too. Although I don't think she's feeling the booze ban like I am."

That was surprising; she'd always thought the bread boy was a bit of a pushover. Nice to hear there was a bit of spunk somewhere under those big, blue eyes.

She could respect him getting his fellow Victors in shape. Especially with the Quell looming.

"I'm sure you'll thank him if that Trinkett woman calls you up to dance on Reaping day."

"If my name is called, the kid will volunteer." Haymitch pulled an unhappy face, "He's determined to protect her…"

No need to say just who 'her' was.

Deccia wrinkled her nose; she didn't like Katniss, even if Sky seemed to have forgiven her. The girl would always be Catpiss, or Cato's nickname, Bitch on Fire, to her. Either one was fine.

"And what if his name is called?" She asked, glancing at Haymitch, "You going to return the favour Beanstalk?"

"Reckon so." He shrugged, "He has good points for wanting her safe. But she has good points too, about protecting him. Helping him win."

More surprises!

"She wants him to win?" Deccia whistled, "Seriously? She doesn't even know it's not a real Games yet."

"Katniss is the master of self delusion." Haymitch snorted, "She thinks she doesn't care for the kid. But everything she does…"

"Fuck sometimes she reminds me of Cato." Deccia muttered, rolling her eyes, "Sans psychopathic temper."

Haymitch snorted again and Deccia reached down into her bag, drawing out a small flask.

"Here," She slipped it into his hand, "It's a party."

"I love the way you think."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up, drink and pass it over. Don't even think of guzzling it all for yourself."

Together they sat there, sipping occassionally from the flask and enjoyed the companionable silence.

* * *

It was the end of the night, everyone was making their way home, and Deccia along with Haymitch were heading to Finnick's house, trudging along the sandy road towards the Victors Village.

"How do they live like this?" Haymitch groaned, kicking a spray of sand into the air, "It gets everywhere!"

Deccia chuckled dryly, "It makes their feet all soft you barbarian. It's worth it for the baby feet."

"Shut up," he laughed, a raspy chuckle that made her grin, "If the mud in 12 hasn't made my feet perfect by now then I'm just destined to have manly feet."

"I'm surprised you don't have the ladies of 12 swooning at your door," She mocked, nudging him slightly, "Soft, baby feet are such a turn on."

"Fuck I hope not…" he barked another raspy laugh, "None of the women in 12 really do it for me."

That made her arch an eyebrow, and whistle at him.

"Fuck are you picky? You, you greasy beanstalk?"

"I'm a catch," he waggled a finger at her; "Don't you go thinking I haven't had offers sweetheart. Ladies swoon when they see me coming. I'm the Finnick Odair of District 12."

"They pass out even before they smell your breath?" Deccia retorted and laughed as Haymitch swiped at her playfully, "So offers huh? Why didn't you accept?"

"Life's tough in 12," Haymitch shrugged, "They saw me as an easy way out of the poverty. After that…my drinking would probably be a cakewalk in comparison."

"Tch," Deccia snorted, "Nothing like the scent of desperation."

"One of your perfumes my dear?"

"Fuck you." Deccia growled, bristling despite herself. Sure she'd been a little maudlin earlier, but it was allowed dammit, "I can kick any man's ass to District 12 and back. And that includes you."

"Just means you need a real man to handle you." Haymitch chuckled dryly, "Not arrogant pups like you breed in 2."

"Oh and you could handle me?"

Fuck…were they flirting?

Haymitch smirked and stopped walking, turning back to face her before slowly sauntering forward, backing her up against the rough wooden fence behind her. Automatically her fists came up, and he laughed, a throaty laugh, before he put his hands on hers, gently pushing them down.

"Fists down sweetheart, you can use your talons later."

"Fuck you," she breathed, before his lips met hers.

It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had, and sure she'd had a few, even if no one had stuck around after the fun ended. She'd had hesitant kisses, dry kisses, over enthusiastic kisses, and one kiss that had reminded her of a washing machine.

You know…transfer all the spit from his mouth to yours and then swirl the tongue around and around until your lips and chin were slobbery? Yeah she'd had that. And it was fucking unpleasant.

Haymitch's kiss was like him. A little acerbic, and on the slightly rougher side, which she kind of liked. He tasted like the sweet fruits they'd eaten, the tang of the illicit alcohol she'd given him, and the warm taste of the seafood. He was tall too, so they were level, and he was unapologetic.

He wanted. She wanted.

"Have I mentioned," he muttered against her mouth, "That I like not having to bend in half to talk or kiss you, you harpy?"

"Right back at you, you muckraking miscreant."

"Feisty." He grinned against her mouth.

"Want to see how feisty?" She asked daringly, tilting her head proudly, "I'm a wildcat."

"How can I resist a challenge like that?" he kissed her again, and the two of them started stumbling towards the Village again, "I know just the bed to pet you sweetheart."

It made her laugh, a husky, but honest laugh and he dragged her over under a willow tree beside the road.

They eventually made it back to Finnick's house, and Haymitch's bed.

But not for many hours yet.

* * *

**_NEXT TIME: Katniss' POV on Sky, set in the Arena_**

* * *

_**pinchupandi** - Here's the next one!_

_**Sarah'1595** - It was very Mags and Finnick wasn't it, he's such a damn drama queen. And sure thing Deccia's POV will be in a few chapters. _

_**Frostivy** - How do you think I felt writing it! So much blubbering. But it was fun writing from Darrien's POV. His thoughts were rather peaceful, until you know...the death. Huggings!_

_**brunetteAnnabeth** - I know hey? Poor Darrien! Poor Marvel! I love them so much._

_**Reviewer08** - Me too! Definitely me too!_


	4. Tomorrow The Games Will End (Katniss)

**The Lady of the Lake : Behind the Scenes**

_So, just a short chapter this time guys._

_****In case you're interested there have been some additions to the Tumblr, mostly Cato, but there is a picture that reminds me of Deccia, and a tease...for Sky._

_The Tumblr as always is located here at_

**_thgladyofthelake_**

_**Prompt**: Katniss' POV thinking about Sky in the 74th Hunger Games Arena_

_This one was tough, because Katniss' POV is one we're very used to. She's not one for deep emotional analysis, and so this turned out to be short, a collection of thoughts had by Katniss, the night before the Final Showdown at the Cornucopia._

_I hope you enjoy, even if it is quite short!_

_Review Responses at the end of the Chapter as always!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tomorrow The Games Will End**

It's night, and the anthem has long ago faded from the sky, taking with it the face of the girl from 5, Foxface.

Peeta is asleep beside me, curled around me, his breaths deep and even apart from the occasional little hitch of breath. No one can sleep wholly, soundly in the Games. To do so would be to invite disaster, to invite death.

Laziness could kill as easily as hunger, or a spear.

But that wasn't the reason sleep eluded me. Tomorrow Peeta and I would have to go out there, searching for Cato, Cato and Sky, the girl from District 4.

For a moment I let myself consider her, this girl who has made it to the final 4 Tributes living, two deaths away from being a Victor, alongside the monstrous boy from 2.

As far as I know she hasn't killed any Tributes, she hasn't gone hunting for competitors, and she hasn't even left other Tributes to die, when she finds them compromised.

Peeta told me about her helping him after the Tracker Jackers, of how she bandaged his leg with the insulation from her jacket, compromising her wellbeing to tend to an enemy's wound. He told me of how she had been there that first night, with the fool girl from 8 who lit the fire. She hadn't been able to kill her, not even to put her out of her misery.

As far as being a threat goes, she pales in comparison to Cato. When the time comes, she'll hesitate, waver. She's never had to deal with death.

She's not sly like Foxface, not cunning or particularly clever. She doesn't slide in and out of sight, or stay invisible to her competitors. And yet somehow Foxface is dead and Sky still lives.

She doesn't have the brute strength of Thresh, tall, solid boy, capable of smashing someone's skull in. She can't even fight. And yet, Thresh died days ago, and Sky yet lives.

She hasn't got Clove's killer instincts, her accuracy or her desire to kill. She hasn't got a Career bone in her body, but somehow she has survived.

But for some reason Cato is allied to her. The ruthless killer from 2, and the bleeding heart from 4.

He's been playing to win, this whole Games has been about him playing to win. In the beginning it was all just easy, a game, but now, now he knows he has to fight for it. It'll be two on two…but his partner isn't the sly Foxface, brutish Thresh or sadistic Clove. No, his partner…is Sky.

So really it's good news for Peeta and I. It's practically 2 on 1.

For a moment I let my thoughts linger on Sky, on the well meaning girl from Training, the girl frozen on the edge of the supply piles, her green eyes meeting mine down the line of the arrow. On the girl who came flying out of the bushes and soothed the boy from 1, the boy who killed an innocent little girl, to die peacefully. Who advised me to find Peeta.

I don't know why I didn't shoot her then, when she came hurtling out of the forest into the clearing, dashing past me, ignoring the arrow pointed at her. She'd run straight to the boy from 1, crying, soothing, stroking his cheeks. She'd cradled Rue's murderer to his dying breath, and then she'd left him, respectfully laid out, holding a spear, his weapon.

I'd have left him there in a heap. He didn't deserve her care. Not when he killed little Rue.

I don't know how many times I watched her, sighted down the line of an arrow, just waiting to loose it, to end her life. But each time something held me back.

Even when facing off at the Cornucopia, Feast bags in our hands. I could have attacked. Would have won. Would have killed her. But…

Sky.

If there were a way, a way that Peeta and I could win, without having to kill her off, we would. Peeta likes her, he saw her today, he told me all about it, and he didn't kill her.

And she didn't kill him. She didn't even try to, didn't even look like she was going to try to. But it doesn't change anything.

Tomorrow we have to seek them out, her and her rabid dog, and put them down.

I'm so close to the end, to getting out of here, to seeing Prim again. So close to escaping this nightmare, Peeta by my side.

Sky is an obstacle to that. And when you look at it like that, that she is between me and my sister, my life back in 12, there is only one thing to do.

She's the enemy, sweet as she may be, she's the enemy. She's an obstacle. She's a weakness, a chink in Cato's armour to exploit, to use to win. So…we get Cato…kill him off first. He's dangerous, lethal, and far too cunning. He dies, and then Peeta and I are practically Victors.

Just Sky left.

And so…she has to die.

* * *

_**NEXT**: Darrien and Marvel, and how they got together..._

* * *

_**Loopyloola** - Ahaha, I don't know if I'd call them cute either, but I love them too, and they're absolutely mad fun to write. _

_**ManAndWomenMerelyPlayers** - I'm glad this made you love them! I love them too and I think they deserve some love of their own. Deccia's feelings are very fun, and she likes Haymitch, she just shows it differently. And yes! There will be a Modern AU still. I just have to probably finish this one first. I tend to get distracted and abandon things, and I do not want to abandon this!_

_**Mt** - Yeah other things can get so weighty. Fortunately I think most of the drabbles will be happier ones. With the exception of that last Darrien one :(_

_**brunetteAnnabeth** - I love Deccia too! And I'm glad you enjoyed her and Haymitch._

_**Mindmapped123** - Ahaha, didn't expect it to end with sexytimes? Crazy kids. And I believe Haymitch is 40-41? only 12-13 years age difference. Not too bad._


	5. Courtship Gift (DarrienMarvel)

**Lady of the Lake : Behind the Scenes**

_So this was part of the Tumblr Exclusive offer, asking for requests of random scenes from the Lady of the Lake_

_**my-constantparanoia asked**: Some Darrien/Marvel fluff in the Lady of Lake verse please :)_

_**TIMEFRAME**: Set after the tracker jackers the day before Sky and Teesa observe the Careers and Cato wakes up **(Chapter 10)**_

_To be part of the magic and request more behind the scenes drabbles of any of your favourite characters feel free to request at the Tumblr!_

_**thgladyofthelake . tumblr . com**_

_Review responses at the end of the chapter_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Courtship Gift**

The night air was completely still.

It was almost unnerving, Darrien thought, fidgeting a little as he tugged his jacket close about himself, trying to preserve his body's heat. The real world was never so still, not outside the Arena. Back home there were constant little eddies of air, breezes, the smell of the sea...But here it was completely still. Unnaturally still.

It meant you could never forget that you were in a perfectly controlled little bubble and that everything that happened, was meant to happen.

Including the cold.

He huffed another sigh and shifted from one foot to another before a soft voice broke into his reverie.

"Cold?"

The dark haired boy glanced up in surprise, taking in the sight of Marvel with his sleep ruffled light brown hair and tired hazel green eyes standing a short distance away, a smile on his mouth, and his favoured spear clutched firmly in his hand. He was leaning against it, a crooked little grin curling up his lips and Darrien found himself smiling back.

"Hey you," he greeted the other boy and shuffled over on the log to make room for the other to drop down beside him, "And yeah…it's bloody freezing out here."

"Remember what they said," Marvel gusted a sigh and propped a hand on his fist, "About the whole exposure thing? This is their way of subtly thinning the herd."

"It's not exactly a big herd at this point," Darrien pointed out dryly, "Glimmer's dead, Cato's missing and Fire Girl has vanished with Lover Boy."

"Not to mention your Sky is out there somewhere," Marvel observed, shooting him a sly look, taking in the quick look of discomfort on Darrien's face, "What? She is…and frankly I'm surprised she's lasted this long. Thought she was a bit useless…"

"She's not useless," Darrien snapped and then blinked when Marvel just chuckled, "What?"

"I know that now idiot," Marvel nudged his shoulder, "She's alive isn't she? And no one's seen hide nor hair of her since the Bloodbath, not even Cato…and he was the one who wanted her dead."

"Mmm…" Darrien frowned, "Yeah…"

"What?" Marvel nudged him again, "What? You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The 'I'm not sure if I should trust this nosy Career with my secrets' look."

Darrien snorted softly, "I think having that look is fair enough."

"Well yeah," Marvel leaned forward, catching his gaze, "But we're friends. Right? I mean…you're my friend…"

There was something hesitant in the other young man's voice, something slightly vulnerable, and Darrien looked at him properly. He did trust Marvel, despite his common sense bawling that it was a terrible idea. His brain said he was being idiotic…but his gut…his gut said to trust him.

"I trust you," He said softly, and heard Marvel inhale softly, "I know that that's probably stupid but…"

"Good…I mean…I'm glad…" Marvel smiled at him, tentative, "I trust you too, you know? More than anyone here. You're the first…you see me. Me as me…for me. I just…this fucking sucks you know." He ran a hand through his hair, "I mean if I hadn't met you here…in a fucking Hunger Games I would…I would've…"

"What?" Darrien glanced at him and was surprised to see a flush to Marvel's cheeks, "Marvel…what?"

"I would've…well…I probably would have given you a courting gift."

Darrien blinked, "A…what now?"

"A courting gift? You know like a bracelet or ring, or piece of jewelry or something…a token to express interest in someone…you know….don't you do that in 4?"

"No," he shook his head, but his mind was caught on Marvel's words, "You want…you want to…with me? Really? I just thought we were having fun..."

"Yeah I know…stupid right?" Marvel gave a little laugh, "You're so far out of my league, I mean you probably had your pick of…"

"Marvel," Darrien interrupted him, rolling his eyes, "Shut up. Surely you know by now I'd have said yes."

"You…what?" hazel green eyes blinked at him, completely poleaxed, "You…with me?"

"Yeah…idiot."

Marvel stared at him and then lunged in to give him a kiss.

It was far from the nicest kiss Darrien had ever had, in fact it wasn't even the nicest kiss he'd had with Marvel to date. Marvel was a little too enthusiastic, a little too rough in his initial gestures, but the fact that it was Marvel, and the way they both kind of relaxed into it, made him think that he'd rather have this kiss, with this man, than all the others he'd ever had combined.

"Oh gross!" Someone exclaimed and then suddenly something whumped into their heads, "Get a room you numbnuts."

Both of them turned, Marvel scowling, to see Clove rolling her eyes at them.

"What was that for?" the boy from District 1 whined, rubbing his head.

"You're supposed to be on watch!" Clove reminded them, "Or rather Darrien is, and you're distracting him with your tongue down his throat."

Darrien flushed but Marvel scowled at her, "Shut up, we're allowed to kiss if we want to."

"Not on watch," She pegged something else at him, hitting him squarely on the forehead and sending him tumbling off the log with a yelp, "Beat it." Then she eyed Darrien and rolled her eyes, "Oh god fine. Since I actually like Darrien, Marvel, I'll let him off Watch for now."

"So generous," Darrien murmured, lips curling up, even as Marvel spluttered.

"Who died and made you leader?"

The name Cato hangs between them all like a leaden weight, and Darrien takes in the dark shadows under Clove's eyes. She'd never admit it, she was far too proud, but Darrien suspected that the younger woman was deeply worried for her missing District partner, despite her protestations of not caring either way.

Silently the two boys packed up and Marvel disappeared into the tent, leaving Clove to drop down onto the log in his place. Slowly Darrien got to his feet and rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she, simply resting her cheek against his wrist for a brief moment before straightening once more.

Satisfied, Darrien moved towards the tent but paused in the doorway, looking out over the lake, silent in the cold night.

Cato had thought Sky was somewhere near there, but he'd never gone hunting for her, never actively sought her out. Despite his fighting words about killing her, he'd never really begun to seek her out.

He didn't flatter himself that it was because of his wishes, his wants as a member of Cato's Careers. If Cato had truly wanted Sky dead…she'd have been hunted down actively…like Fire Girl.

Which left him here, wondering. Was it time to leave the Careers? To band with Sky against them? To leave Marvel, to choose the sister he'd found over the boy he could love? Would he choose Sky if it came down to that? What would he do if Cato found Sky? If he tried to kill her?

"Where are you?" he whispered, and he wasn't sure which of them he was talking about, Sky or Cato.

The night had no answer for him and so he slipped into the tent with Marvel, curling up into the other boy's warmth, smiling as the boy hesitantly offered him a simple leather band with a small gemstone hanging from it. His District token.

His Courtship gift.

It made him smile, smile as Marvel kissed him once more and they settled together, breaths evening out into sleep.

No more worrying for tonight, Darrien thought drowsily, eyes closing shut as he nuzzled his cheek into Marvel's neck.

Who knew what answers the new day would bring?

* * *

_**Next Time**: ...OPEN TO REQUESTS AT THE TUMBLR!_

* * *

_**Reviews for Tomorrow The Games Will End - Katniss' POV (Chapter 4)**_

_**ManAndWomenMerelyPlayers** - It would have been interesting to see what Peeta would have done if the final showdown had come down to him, Sky and Katniss. And yes, I think Katniss would have been firmly keeping Sky in the obstacle catagory...but I don't think she would have been able to coldbloodedly kill her. Marvel she killed in the heat of the moment and in the book she believes Cato evil, with little redeemability. Killing someone innocent...I don't think she would have been able to justify it to herself._

_**brunetteAnnabeth** - It was interesting, and daunting, to look at this from Katniss' POV. After all her perspective is the iconic one. We know her thoughts so well,...it's hard to step in there. So I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Loopyloola** - Not heartless I don't think, just...she knew she would do whatever she had to to win, to go back home with Peeta. Sky, for all Katniss liked her as a person, was in the way of that. _

_**Frostivy** - Awesome! That's the dream right? To have the characters down enough that you sound like they come from the original? :D_

_**Cookiecrazy224** - Katniss and Sky are complete opposites. Katniss has to be hard, her life has shaped her to be tough, to not let emotion get in the way of survival. Whereas Sky is softer, gentler and has never had to face the kind of desperation that Katniss did. So I think they're both a bit bemused by each other, although Sky has the advantage there, able to empathise with her._

_**Eve** - I don't think Sky being captured by the Capitol was quite the plan. I can tell you Cato was PISSED about it._

_**Midnight'sRevenge** - Darrien and Marvel were some of my faves as well. It's surprising how people still love and miss them even after all this time!_

_**Reviews for Sand Between Your Toes - Deccia / Haymitch (Chapter 3)**_

_**CuteSango07** - I love Haymitch and Deccia too, they are dysfunctionally functional. Which makes them a ton of fun to write._

_**Reviews for Finnick the Mentor - Finnick (Chapter 1)**_

_**Purplexorchid - **Oh wow that would be an emotional drabble. I think Cato's heart stopped when Sky fell through the bridge!_

_**Unknown Player** - I love Finnick too. And I'd love to do a Cato chapter. I just need a bit more specific direction because there a ton of places where his perspective would be awesome._


	6. The Game Is Over (Katniss)

**Lady of the Lake : Behind the Scenes**

_So this is the next drabble request from the Tumblr!  
_

_ ** chungshou asked**: I was hoping you could do one on Katniss' thoughts about Sky when she finally learns that Sky and Cato love each other  
_

_**TIMEFRAME**: Set during the Recap Show for the 74th Hunger Games. **(Chapter 19)**_

_To be part of the magic and request more behind the scenes drabbles of any of your favourite characters feel free to request at the Tumblr!_

_**thgladyofthelake . tumblr . com**_

_Review responses at the end of the chapter_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Game Is Over**

It's not until I see them that I understand.

It had been one of the things that troubled me when we were in the Arena, the knowledge that Sky, who seemed so simple, so naïve, could align herself with a monster like the Career from 2. Had he convinced her that he was not to blame for his actions? Had he somehow managed to dupe her into thinking him a better person than he was? Or was Sky just really like all of us, someone who would do whatever it took to see that she got home? Did she pretend her sweetness in order to get farther?

It was the more likely option, but whenever I saw Sky something about the idea rang hollow.

So I put it from my mind, it did not matter how, or why Sky would associate with the brute. What mattered was getting through the Hunger Games, Peeta and me, and going home together.

That was all I wanted.

And then I see them together.

It doesn't make sense when I see Cato fall from the Cornucopia, my arrow punching into him and Peeta's shove sending him tumbling down. It doesn't make sense because Sky doesn't stay, she doesn't fight, doesn't even look at me or at Peeta. She just sees Cato fall, and her face crumples with genuine horror, terror, fear, loss, heartbreak…

That's when I realise that Sky loves Cato.

Everything unfolds quickly after that, the end of the Games, Sky screaming as she huddles over the still body of her partner, the wolves toying with both of them, yet another sick game from the Gamemakers. Like children who rip the wings off flies. But they will die…and even though Peeta shouts at me to put them out of their misery I know that they will die. And who knows what the Game Makers will do then.

I need my arrows.

My safety and Peeta's has to come first.

It's not until I see them together that I understand.

I knew about Sky, open hearted, foolish, naïve little Sky. But Cato? How could a monster love?

But I have a front row seat as the discs raise to the stage for the recap, I am there, with a perfect view as Cato strides over to the girl from 4. He looks neither left and right, his eyes find her instantly, blinking and unsure on her own disc, and he walks, swiftly to her.

I see his face, and it shakes me to my core.

I thought I knew Cato, knew his breed of monster. Career Tribute. Killer. Arrogant. Murderer. Unfeeling. Cold. Heartless.

His mouth finds her in a passionate kiss and I see Peeta's mouth fall open out of the corner of my eye. The crowd is cheering, and it's clear that we are the only two people here who were unaware of what exactly the alliance was between the boy from 2 and the girl from 4.

That's when I realise Cato loves Sky.

It's there on his face as he watches her, the hands that run over her, checking for any hurt. Gentle hands, hands that I had seen snap necks and wield his damn sword, but now which cradle the small woman to him. Briefly I wonder if it's a sham, a construct like Peeta's warm hand in mine. But there is something there, in the way she leans into him, seemingly unaware of even doing it, the way he stands, turned towards her, always supporting, protecting. There is something there in the way they always touch, but are almost oblivious to even doing it. There is something there...because Cato's eyes, eyes I thought cold and empty...are soft when they watch her.

In that moment I wonder if am wrong, if there is more to Cato than the monster from 2. But as they move over to us, Sky hugging Peeta close to more cheers I realise it doesn't matter.

The Game is over. And whether or not Cato loves Sky or no...

It makes no difference to me in the end.

Peeta and I are going home.

* * *

_**NEXT TIME**: Open to Requests at the tumblr!_

* * *

_**brunetteAnnabeth**: It always amazes me how so many people grew to love Darrien and also Darvel. He's been gone for so much of the story and yet everyone seems to really love hearing about him and Marvel still. It's nice, and awesome for me because obviously I adore them too. My babies... *croons over them*_


End file.
